


Hangman

by EvieMaravilla



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Detective AU, F/F, Juliantina, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieMaravilla/pseuds/EvieMaravilla
Summary: Guillermo Carvajal is found dead. Those words are plasterd on all the newspapers that day. But what will happen when the young and inexperienced detective Valdes isn't too sure of her case? Will she accept the help of the charming Valentina Carvajal, who wants nothing more than justice for her brother?
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Juliana was starting to hate her job. As a new detective she was forced to take the worst cases there were or... the night shift. She had just allowed her head to fall on top of the pillow when her phone rang.

“Detective Valdes.” She mumbled sleepily into the device. 30 minutes later she walked past the yellow police tape to the newly discovered crime scene.

“I have good news, detective. All signs point to a simple suicide.” One of the cops spoke cheerily. A huge grin present on his face as if he just found out he had won the lottery.

“And that is good news to you?” Juliana snapped; it was 1:27 am. At this time of night, she couldn’t deal with Sergio grinning about a dead body or his constant flirting. She knew why he had said it was good news. It would mean being able to finish the paperwork before morning. He’d be off by 8 am and would crawl into his bed but Juliana would be left with a mere 30-minute coffee break before continuing with the paperwork of so many other cases that started to pile up on her desk.

The smile vanished off his face in an instant. “I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just open and closed case.” Sergio stumbled over his words.

Juliana held up her hand to shut him up. The victim was a young man with dark hair and a beard. His eyes were closed. His neck clearly bruised. “Cause of death?” She crouched down to get a better view of the bruising.

“He was hanging from the ceiling.”

A groan escaped Juliana’s mouth at the incompetence of the officer. “And can you please inform me why he’s not still hanging there? That is possible evidence that you just screwed up. You had no right to temper with the crime scene before I got here.” She had to take a deep breath to calm down.

“I didn’t think it was necessary since it’s obviously a suicide. It’s open and shut.” He’s voice was barely audible.

She closed her eyes and opened them again. “Anything else you replaced?” She tried her best to remain calm, she really did. The boy, who seemed a lot smaller now than a few minutes ago, shook his head.

After a thorough examination of the crime scene Juliana had to admit that everything pointed to a suicide. Every little detail. It almost seemed too obvious. On her first day Sergio had looked past the murder weapon of a high-profile case and ever since that day she had promised to never trust his gut. If Sergio said it was suicide, then that must mean that she was not seeing the full picture. She was missing something.

“Do we know who he is?” Juliana asked after a few minutes.

“Guillermo Carvajal.”

The clock hit 8:30 am. Juliana sat at her desk with the pictures of the crime scene sprawled over it. Something didn’t make sense. Why would the rich, high profile son of Leon Carvajal take his own life when he was so close to becoming the head of the company? The boy had a fiancée, a good job and plenty of money. Everything everyone wanted.

“Detective Valdes, there is young woman downstairs screaming that she wants to talk to whoever is in charge of the Carvajal case.” Sergio was shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he stood there unsure of what to do.

Juliana pushed her chair back and made her way to the elevator. When the doors slid open on the ground level, she saw a young woman from around her own age talking to two uniformed officers. The first thought that popped up in her head was how man always exaggerate when it comes to women. If a woman gets emotional or only slightly raises her voice, she is immediately screaming. But then she locked eyes with gorgeous deep blue. Her mind seemed blank for just a second. The woman was absolutely beautiful.

“There has to be someone who can help me out here?” The woman had turned back towards the officers.

“Hello, I’m detective Valdes. Are you the woman who requested to see me?” Juliana introduced herself. She held out her hand which the other girl shook briefly.

“I need to talk to whoever is on my brother’s murder case. Is that you?” The woman had now fully turned her attention on Juliana and for a brief second the latter forgot that they were in a police precinct.

“Your brother is...?”

“Guillermo Carvajal.” The beautiful woman replied shortly with her arms crossed over her chest. Of course, it was going to be a Carvajal.

“Well, I am the lead detective on the case but right now there is nothing to...”

“I want to help investigate.” The woman interrupted before Juliana could tell her that this wasn’t a murder investigation just yet.

“Uhm miss Carvajal, that’s not really how things work. And like I was trying to say, nothing...”

“I know that, but I know my brother and I’m sure I can figure out who killed him.”

“There is nothing that implies he was murdered. Everything points to suicide and that is what we are going with. So, excuse me, miss Carvajal but there is no investigation that is in need of your help.”

The woman stared at Juliana as if she had just seen a ghost somewhere behind the young detective. All color had been drained out of her face.

“My brother would never. He proposed to his girlfriend last week. He wouldn’t do that if he was planning to...” She didn’t finish the sentence.

It wasn’t rare that relatives came over to complain about the truth that their loved one didn’t have a murderer. It was rare that Juliana believed them when they said their loved one would never. The truth being that her own gut feeling was saying the same thing. Often people would try to tidy up their life before taking it away, but Guillermo had not only been planning his life but actually made the decision to propose. Yet he also hadn’t gotten the chance to marry his fiancée. It didn’t make sense.

On top of that it was hard not to believe the girl with the blue eyes when it was so easy to drown in them. But Juliana would never admit being this unprofessional. She sighed softly, not sure about how to reply or what to decide. She wouldn’t be able to fall asleep tonight if she didn’t promise herself to get to the bottom of this. But she also wouldn’t be able to go to sleep tonight if she did promise herself to get to the bottom of this. And what to do with the blue eyed Carvajal demanding to be part of the investigation? Rationally she knew very well that she couldn’t allow the girl to help her out, still a voice in her mind kept begging her to just give in, to be unprofessional for once.

She shook her head to get rid of the thought. “Look, miss Carvajal, I promise you that I will do my research, but I just can’t allow you to be part of an open investigation.”

“I’m sick of the ‘miss Carvajal’ bullshit, just call me Valentina. And I get it, you need to follow rules and laws because you are a cop, but I can help you find whoever did this to my brother. In fact, I know that you are going to need my help, if you don’t already.” The girl with the blue eyes replied.

“Look, miss... Valentina, I’m going to tell you the same I tell all relatives. Here is my card and if you have any information that could help this case you just call the number and tell me.” Juliana pushed the card into Valentina’s hands.

Valentina looked at it with slight disgust before dropping it into her purse. “You’ll see that soon enough I’ll be working this case with you.” She said cocky, turned around and walked out of the building.

Juliana wasn’t sure how she felt about the girl. She was obviously arrogant and spoiled, used to getting everything she wants and not being able to deal with things going wrong. On the other hand, Juliana couldn’t believe that a girl that beautiful could be so ugly inside. If she would have the time to sit down with the Carvajal, she was certain that she could uncover beautiful things in the girl. With that internal discussion still playing out in her mind she walked back to the elevators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I don't know if anybody reads these but I guess I'll say a few words just for the hell of it. Thank you for reading this chapter. During these very trying times I have found a huge comfort is writing. I don't know if I will be able to update often but I will try to do my best, I promise. Let me know what you guys think but please be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

The ceiling was mocking her. She could almost hear it laugh at her incompetence. For the past hour she had been tossing and turning in her bed, unable to drift off to sleep which for the record was usually not hard for her after such a long day. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last night she spent awake in bed. Either she was sleeping safe and sound or she’d not be in bed.

The Carvajal case clearly had followed her home from the office. Her captain had informed her that she had not more than 72 hours to prove that it wasn’t a suicide before the case would be shut. Something about the family wanting peace and time to process what had happened. Although Juliana couldn’t say she saw any sing of wanting peace in Valentina’s face. Valentina wanted justice which was a hard thing to achieve with the clock ticking down so quickly.

There was no sign of a struggle at the crime scene. There was no motive for murder, no huge debts, no bad friends, nothing. On top of that he had been hanging from the ceiling and the only visible bruising was around his neck, clearly from the rope. If someone had murdered him why hadn’t he put up a fight? He was big and strong enough to get some punches in. Then whoever killed him would have definitely felt the need to punch back and there would be more bruising.

She knew what she had to do in the morning, and she was not going to enjoy the terrible gloating.

\---------

If anything was annoying it was the sound of her alarm clock interrupting her good night sleep. It was something probably thought off by Satan. Or maybe even someone worse than Satan.

Juliana groaned softly as she turned around in her bed. She was so not ready to throw the covers of her body. The warmth was just too comfortable. Right after the annoying little beat stopped, her phone started ringing. This time, she groaned a lot louder before turning back to her phone and picking it up off her nightstand.

Sergio.

Okay, so she found the one thing more annoying than her alarm clock. The young and inexperienced officer. She sighed one last time before pressing the phone to her ear.

“Hello Juliana, I thought I could pass by your place on the way to work. I got some coffee ready for you if you’d like.” He stumbled a little over his word and after he finished his sentence, he shouted something that Juliana couldn’t fully understand due to it sounding muffled.

“Thank you for the offer but I am pretty sure I can get to work on my own.” She knew she snapped. She also knew he had done nothing wrong and didn’t deserve to be snapped at. But then again, he had ruined her morning with his stupid phone call.

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.”

“I’m not going straight to the office anyway. I have some lead to look into for the Carvajal case.” She started staring at the ceiling again. The mockery still seemed there as the brick and mortar laughed at a future she couldn’t see yet. She closed her eyes.

“Do you need me to come with you? I…”

She didn’t let him finish. “No, I’m alright. I wouldn’t want you messing it up with your suicide theory. So, drink your damn coffee and I’ll see you later. If I need anything, I’ll be sure to ring you up.” Okay, she shouldn’t have said that, or at least not in that way. She was being mean to someone who was trying to help. Yes, Sergio was the most annoying person she had ever met, but he didn’t deserve to be shouted at for nothing.

“I’m sorry, I’ll let you do your job.” Sergio hung up the phone and as a response Juliana threw hers away on the bed.

She finally found the courage to push herself off her bed and dragged herself to the shower. One literal cold shower later, she was sitting at the kitchen counter with a boiling hot cup of coffee in her hand. Technically she was late for work but since she first had to stop by a certain blue-eyed woman, she had the time.

She knew she shouldn’t wait too long. The sooner it was over, the better. Then she could get back to the drawing board. Hopefully, with a very new perspective. After taking a deep breath she poured away the now cold coffee. She exhaled, grabbed her coat and car keys and left. The door fell shut with a bang and Juliana jumped at the sound.

She pretended to cough and took the few steps to her car. It was time to get the party started, she thought to herself, which went accompanied with a groan.

\---------

The house was huge. It was barely a house anymore. It was a castle, a palace, a…. Juliana couldn’t think of the right word to describe the massive building in front of her. She crawled out of her car and walked up the steps to the front door. She cleared her throat. Time to face the music.

The door swung open and Juliana noticed the smirk on Valentina’s face. She had called the woman on her way and had heard the arrogance through the telephone.

“Hello, detective. Come on in. Can I offer you something to drink?” Valentina’s voice was as sticky as syrup and seemed to stick to Juliana’s face. It was a weird feeling.

She decided to ignore it and stepped into the grand entrance hall. “I would appreciate a glass of water, miss Carvajal.”

“How often do I have to tell you, detective? Call me Valentina.”

“Well, at least once more.”

Valentina left to get the water. It was awkward to stand in the hall all by herself. She didn’t envy Valentina, living in such a big house must get lonely. Juliana thought back to a few days ago when she could hear her neighbors have sex loudly and scrunched up her nose. Okay, maybe she envied Valentina a little bit.

The brunette came back into sight holding two glasses of water. She didn’t stop in the hall but continued stepping towards what Juliana assumed was the living area. She took a few steps towards said area but then stopped dead in her tracks, unsure of what was expected of her.

“Are you still gonna join me, detective? I think talking like this might be a little difficult.” Valentina shouted from the sofa she had taken a seat on.

Juliana felt a lump form in her throat and coughed once and then once again to get rid of it. This visit wasn’t doing much for her pride, but she sucked it up and took the last remaining steps to the living area. It was a longer walk then from her appartement to her car earlier this morning. When she arrived at Valentina’s couch, the girl pointed to a seat next to her. It was a silent invitation for Juliana to take a seat and the stubborn part of her wanted to refuse, but she had no idea how long this conversation would take and didn’t exactly look forward to standing on her feet for over an hour.

She reluctantly sat down in the most elegant way possible. “Miss Carvajal…” Juliana saw the other girl flinch when she spoke those two words. “Valentina, could you tell me a little bit about what your brother was up to… in his life?”

“He is a happy man. Last time I saw him he was planning how he would propose. He never followed through with the plan though, he ended up doing something completely different but with the same result. They had only recently moved in together.” Valentina had a small smile adoring her face.

“You mentioned the last time you saw him, when was that exactly?”

“Last week… Monday.”

“Did he mention any problems? Anything that was off?”

“No, detective. He had a picture-perfect life. That is exactly why he didn’t kill himself.”

Juliana started to doubt whether she had made the right decision to come here. “Do you have any idea who would want him dead?” A suspect would be a great start.

Valentina shook her head softly.

“That stupid prissy wife of his.” A different voice popped up behind Juliana.

“Eva!” Valentina yelled. Juliana wasn’t sure whether it was anger or surprise she saw on the young woman’s face, but it was a path that needed to be examined.

Juliana got to her feet to turn towards the intruder. “Good morning miss…., I am detective Valdes. I’m currently in charge of the… your brother’s case.” She stuck out her hand to greet the woman but dropped it again after she got a weird look.

“Well, detective, maybe you can start bothering Renata and leave me and my sister alone.” The woman snapped.

“Eva!” Valentina yelled again this time obviously angry. “She is not bothering. I asked her to come over to talk about the case.”

“The conversation is over!” Eva spoke again and pulled her sister out of the living area. “Miss Valdes, I would appreciate it if you were gone by the time I come back.”

Valentina mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ while she was dragged away.

Yeah, she had nothing and frankly, she was fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive messages I've been getting. I don't know if every update will be this fast. I'm trying my best to write as fast as I can but it needs to be a little decent, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. And feel free to let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes life is stupid. Just completely messed up. One moment it’s fine and you are just doing what you always do and the next moment everything goes to shit, and you wonder why you are still breathing. You take a breath and feel sorry for yourself because this is all you got. You wonder why the universe has to bully you like this, but for some unknown reason you pick up the pieces and get back to your feet after being knocked down for what feels like the millionth time. After, once again, everything you thought you had, is gone. After, once again, the ground was pulled from under your feet and you feel like you are falling into a black abyss, a hole without a bottom. Just tumbling and crying and not knowing what is happing to you.

Until you do hit the ground. The falling ends and after a last bit of pain seems to subside and the only thing left is numbness. Then you just take another breath. Deep in and out. In that moment you wonder why you are still breathing, and even though you are not grateful about the fact that the universe has left you that ability, you still crawl back to your feet and look around for a way to climb up those walls that are endlessly stretching above you.

That was how Valentina felt when she woke up that morning. Waking up was overstating it though, she hadn’t really slept. Just tossed and turned until the sun came up again. Sometime around three a.m. she had been staring at the stars and now that she thought of it, she was pretty sure she dozed off an hour later but not for too long, a few minutes tops.

She pushed a hand over her eyes, contemplating her options. She could get drunk. Eva had suggested as much after the news had come tumbling in like a comet taking a detour. It destroyed everything in its wake and with it Valentina’s will to live.

A knock caused Valentina to push her hand away and stare at the closed door.

“Miss Valentina, can I bring up some breakfast up for you?” Chivis shouted through the door.

“No, I’ll be down in a minute.” She yelled back. She knew it would be more than a minute. It would probably be about an hour in which Chivis would knock on her door three times again. At least, three times.

“Okay, miss Valentina.” The woman gave in and the words were quickly followed by footsteps moving away from the door.

Valentina sighed and turned herself onto her stomach. She groaned loudly into her pillow, considering chocking herself into it when her phone rang. She jumped up, surprised by the sound. It took her a few seconds to identify the where the annoying beeping came from.

It was probably Lucho. He had been calling non-stop since it happened, and it was really starting to annoy her. She pushed the phone to her ear, and…

“Honestly, Lucho, I get it. You want to show you care but please leave me alone for more than five fucking minutes.” She complained into the device.

The person on the other side of the phone coughed and Valentina could immediately hear it wasn’t Lucho.

“It’s not Lucho, but if you want a restraining order feel free to let me know.” The woman on the other end spoke. “To clarify, I’m detective Valdes. I was hoping I could come over and talk.”

“How exactly do cops just get people’s phone numbers?” Valentina challenged the woman on the phone. She was hoping for the detective to lash out at her, she couldn’t quite pinpoint why, but she felt like it would help her.

“We have a database with last known contact information. It’s for emergencies… Much like this one. Do you think I can come over, miss Carvajal?” The over politeness made Valentina cringe on the spot. She never liked being called ‘miss Carvajal’. In her opinion it made her sound to stuck up and arrogant and if there is one thing she never wanted to be was stuck up and arrogant.

“You are always welcome, detective Valdes. It’s better to keep the person working on my brother’s murder as a friend.” Valentina spoke, suddenly sounding a little cheery.

“And why is that?” The detective asked and Valentina tried her best to imagine the face of the woman. Maybe a little confused, eyebrows pushed together in a questioning gaze.

“Well, detective, most cops nowadays don’t really put effort in their job so if we get along you might feel morally compelled to find his killer.” She got up from her bed and strutted to her walk-in closet.

“I will assure, miss Carvajal, that I treat every case as a priority and will make sure justice is served for every person affected by a crime. Whether they invite me for coffee or not.”

“You know, detective, I actually believe you when you say that. When will you be here?” She pressed the phone in between her ear and shoulder and pulled a shirt from under a pile of sweaters. “Wait, do you have my address?”

“Yeah, it’s in the database, right under your phone number. I think I will be there in about 20 minutes.”

Before Valentina could reply anything, the call was disconnected. It took no more than seven seconds before her phone rang again. Valentina had been pulling a shirt over her head and groaned while the piece of clothing still covered her face. She pulled the item down. A second and even louder groan escaped her lips when she recognized the caller ID.

“Honestly, Lucho, I get it. You want to show you care but please leave me alone for more than five fucking minutes.” She complained into the device.

\---------

The conversation had been a disaster. She never in a million years thought it would end like that. After her sister had dragged her out of there her cheeks had colored a bright red. For some reason she seemed to care about what the detective thought of her. And Eva hadn’t exactly helped her plan on convincing the detective that she wasn’t stuck up or arrogant. Maybe she should just never show her face anywhere near the detective again. That might be a little difficult since she was on her brother’s case, but it wouldn’t be impossible.

The phone twirled in her hand. She was sitting on her bed, staring into the abyss. She unlocked the device and scrolled to her contacts. Maybe she should get back in touch with Lucho. He had been a little upset after her lashing out earlier today. Okay, a little was the understatement of the year. At first, he had been sad, sounded like he was ready to throw himself off a bridge but later on he had started to spew his rage at her. In the middle of his sentence she had hung up on him, not in the mood to deal with his bratty self.

Okay, so maybe she shouldn’t get back in touch with him just yet. She wasn’t ready for his complaining. A wave of sadness overcame her when she noticed she had no one else to call. Her sister was at the office, and even if she hadn’t been, she wouldn’t have been much help. Her friends were never in the mood to pick up when she actually needed them.

She threw her phone back on the bed. Ready to cave in and sink back into the pillows. She knew all too well that she’d just be staring at the ceiling for hours on end before giving up again. Her fingertips found her phone again and she carefully pulled it back into her hand. Her fingers hovered over Lucho’s name mere seconds before she pressed the phone to her ear. Uncertainty washed over her like never before.

“Hello.” A hesitant voice spoke. Someone who clearly was pulled out of their thoughts about something that had been plaguing them for a while.

“Hello, detective Valdes. I want to apologize for my sister. She is a little… distant. I was thinking we could continue the… conversation later today maybe? Over coffee or something?” She placed her thumb in the corner of her mouth and started nibbling on the nail. Something she hadn’t done for the past… 10 years.

It took an everlasting second before the reply came. “Well, I did still have a few things I wanted to discuss with you, miss Carvajal.” The detective spoke carefully.

The thumb fell back to the mattress. “When do you have time?” If anyone had asked her why she sounded so enthusiastic, she would have stared at them with wide eyes and a confused expression within them.

“My shift ends at 6. So, any time after that would work.”

“I’m free at 6.” And for some reason Valentina felt as excited as ever.

\---------

Her leg was bopping up and down. The smoke whirling from her cup of coffee seemed to communicate with the white ceiling above her. Maybe the two had come up with some secret language to profess their love for each other. The smoke going in for a kiss whenever it was allowed to.

Valentina smiled at the thought. She’d never say stuff like that out loud though, too scared to be thought off as a weirdo.

Her eyes returned to their stare at the door. She had been looking at the damn thing for over 30 minutes and it was driving her crazy. She didn’t get what was taking the detective so long. It was way past 6.

Valentina took a sip from her coffee and immediately regretted the action. Her burnt tongue was sticking out and she tried her best to peak a look at it. Due to the pain in her mouth she didn’t hear the tiny bell ring when the door opened. She didn’t notice the woman walking up to her, looking at her with a confused yet amused expression on her face.

“Okay, you got me. It is hard to call you miss Carvajal after seeing this little… spectacle.” The detective laughed softly, before taking her seat in front of the blushing girl who had now put her tongue back in her mouth.

“I burnt it!” She exclaimed, only slightly embarrassed. “And at least now you can start calling me Valentina.” She felt a smile form on her face when she heard the chuckle from the woman in front of her.

“Okay, I’ll cave. So, Valentina, where were we?” The detective smiled. It was a nice smile, Valentina thought. One of those smiles that people write love songs about.

“Well, miss Valdes, I think you were about to tell me your first name.”

The detective looked at her as if she had grown a second head before she shook her head. But Valentina was sure she saw the corners of the woman’s mouth turn up a little. “Juliana.” She sighed after a what felt like a small eternity.

“So, Juliana, am I gonna be part of your team now? Just for this case of course.” Valentina pressed the cup of coffee to her lips to cover up her own expression which was a combination of excitement and nervousness.

“Why are you so sure he didn’t kill himself?” Juliana asked, clearly avoiding the question that was thrown at her.

The excitement was immediately drained from Valentina, along with the color in her face. For some reason the thought that maybe the detective didn’t believe her hadn’t even crossed her mind and hearing the words come out of Juliana’s mouth made her feel completely… alone.

“I know my brother and he would never do that.”

“Valentina…” The detective leaned forward a little in her chair and Valentina knew she wasn’t going to like the words that were going to follow. “A lot of people are surprised by such an… event happening but you shouldn’t forget that it is still a… a possibility.”

“He didn’t leave a note.” Valentina whispered and she could now feel the tears stinging in her eyes. “He would have left a note. And he would have said goodbye in some way. I know my brother… He didn’t kill himself. Please, believe me.”

“I don’t know if it matters what I believe if I can’t prove it.” Juliana looked at her fingers drawing circles on the tabletop.

“I care what you believe. Because if you believe me then you… then I… then we can prove it together. I need you on my side, detective.” Valentina pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in a nervous manner. Her leg was bopping again, and she was pretty sure she’d hit her knee on the table if the detective didn’t answer soon.

Juliana sighed loudly. “If it’s really so important to you to know what I think… I do believe you, Valentina. I don’t think he killed himself. But I have nothing to prove it, and my superior officers want this case closed as soon as possible so… I’m sorry.”

“What do you need?” She had spoken the words before her brain could register them.

“A motive, a suspect, fingerprints or DNA or pretty much anything indicating he wasn’t alone. Something that shows that there was someone there when it happened.” Juliana leaned back in her seat.

“If I can get you any indication he was not alone, would you find my brother’s killer?”

It was a loaded question. A promise that she knew Juliana couldn’t make. Still for some reason she needed to ask it.

“All I can promise you, is that I would do whatever I could to find your brother’s killer. That I would try.”

And for Valentina, that answer was sufficient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly though, I have nothing to say right now. Well, let me know what you think and if there is anything you want to happen. Not promising it'll happen though. I'll be back soon... hopefully.


End file.
